Claws and Effect
by Karen11
Summary: Maries dates everyone but Logan.


Title: Claws and Effect Author: Karen Email: kittenrescue@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: They're mine, they're mine - no? Oh poo. Summary: Marie dates everyone but Logan. This is in response to Khaki's opening line challenge. The other fics in this challenge can be found at Logan and Marie's Dolphin Haven: http://www.dreamwater.org/ddfh/fanfiction/TheyDiedInstantly.htm  
  
~ Claws and Effect ~  
  
They died instantly. Well in the Danger Room, anyway. In real life it might take an additional second or two longer. Logan was raging mad at every member of the male persuasion at the school and in Westchester County in general. Marie had finally learned to control her mutation and appeared to be celebrating with everyone but him. He'd been the one who'd patiently waited to be with her because she didn't want to get *creative* - wanting to experience skin-on-skin contact. Okay, so maybe he hadn't exactly been celibate and had *dated* other women. He had needs after all. She'd refused to accept that excuse and now she was punishing him for it. If he could, he'd kick himself for his lack of restraint.  
  
Logan wasn't sure if she was actually having sex with any (or Lord forbid, all) of them and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. She'd come back from a pick-up mission with Scott wearing a decidedly smug look on her face and that dick looked fairly happy, too. Scott's brand new Lexus bore the 'clawing' reminder that the Wolverine didn't find it amusing.  
  
When Marie came strolling in at 4:00 am one morning from yet another date, the antique Grandfather clock in the main foyer fell victim to a mysterious *accident*; the parts strewn all over the marbled floor as a not so subtle warning.  
  
When Logan walked into the Professor's office and found Marie standing behind Charles giving him a neck massage, he'd stormed out in a fit and the expensive Persian rug in the foyer was later found shredded to ribbons. Not even being made to pay to either repair or replace the things he destroyed deterred him from continuing his reign of terror on defenseless inanimate objects.  
  
Logan finally succeeded in scaring everyone away from Marie, as nobody wanted to be the one he turned to when objects that couldn't fight back no longer held an appeal. Everyone that is until one day the newest recruit was either extremely brave or too stupid to be intimidated by the Wolverine. Remy even had the temerity to ask Marie out right in front of Logan. Of course, after Logan got through with Remy during a training exercise later that day he didn't exactly look his best on their date that evening and eventually had to call it an early night so he could go back to his room and soak in an Epsom salt bath.  
  
Marie, fed up with Logan's antics, pounded heavily on his door, having decided to set things straight once and for all with Mr. Not-Too-Subtle. When Logan answered the door with a look of feigned innocence, Marie balled up her fist and landed it squarely in his solar plexus. As the punch had been unexpected, it sent Logan flying backwards onto his ass.  
  
"I see you've been paying attention in my class," Logan said as he stood up and rubbed at his sore butt.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Logan?" Marie yelled.  
  
"Trying to stop you from making a big mistake with the Cajun asshole," Logan replied.  
  
"That's none of your business," Marie said hotly.  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm making it my business. He doesn't love you, Marie. You'd just be another notch on his bedpost."  
  
"This observation coming from the expert in that particular area," Marie remarked bitterly.  
  
"I made a mistake, Marie."  
  
"You've made many *mistakes*, Logan and you've embarrassed me in the process."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sure you are."  
  
"Forget the Cajun, Marie - forget everyone else. Gimme another chance," Logan said, his voice quiet, low and almost a plea.  
  
"Why should I do that, Logan?" she asked.  
  
"Because I love you and I want to be with you. Only you," Logan said as he dropped down in front of her and took her hands in his, "Marie, I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. Whatta ya say?"  
  
"I'd say you'd better invent a last name for the legal paperwork," Marie replied as the tears welled up in her eyes. 


End file.
